Vocaloid
by Sakura Faye
Summary: Oui être Vocaloid c'est pas bien compliqué, entre Sakura Sumire la Yandere, Luka Megurine la dictatrice, Kaïto Shion le relou et Miku Hatsune la gogole, la vie ne doit pas être facile, surtout pour Len Kagamine.
1. Sa vie

8:30 PM, 6 décembre:

Et encore, je viens encore rapporter les malheurs qui me sont arrivés durant cette journée... Il n'est que 20:00, je suis aller me coucher car je n'en pouvais plus de cette journée. J'avais mal à la tête et en plus il faisait froid dehors... Alors, ce matin, j'ai eu le droit au meilleur réveil du monde. C'est souvent quand ça commence bien que ça fini mal. C'était Sakura qui m'avait réveiller. Elle m'avais dis un truc comme...

-Hey, réveil-toi ! Tu as encore trop dormis !

En me caressant la tête, j'adore quand elle fait ça ! Le seul problème, c'est que quand elle m'a réveiller, j'avais l'impression d'avoir une enclume dans la tête... Sérieusement j'avais mal. Le pire, c'est qu'ensuite, j'étais sensé danser, et quand tu danse sur de la J-Rock, généralement tu bouge beaucoup, quand je suis resortis, j'avais plus d'enclume dans la tête. J'avais une massue de 10 TONNES dans la tête... Et comme je l'ai dis, c'est souvent quand ça commence bien que ça fini mal parce-que Kaïto est venu me soûler juste après. Et il ma dit un truc comme...

-Salut ! Tu sais où est ta soeur ?

-Euh non...

-C'est ta soeur et tu sais même pas où elle est ?

-Va voir ailleurs si elle y est, je te revois dans longtemps Kaïto.

Ça, c'était nôtre courte conversation. Et je savais où était Rin, j'avais juste pas envie de lui dire. Bref, ensuite j'avais du temps libre, et Sakura a décidée de faire sa glue...

-Je t'ai trouvée Lenny !

Elle me surnomme comme ça, je ne sais pas pourquoi...

-Oh mon Dieu, encore toi...

-Hé, tu dis ça comme si tu voulais te débarasser de moi ! C'est méchant, Lenny !

-Euh non non, ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste que c'est embarassant quand tu m'appelle comme ça.

-Oh, je vois ! J'arrête alors, c'est promis !

Elle était tellement mignonne, c'était trop dure de ne pas rougir... Bref, la matinée est passée très vite et donc l'après midi, je crois que c'était le plus pourris que j'ai jamais passé. Donc, je dois aller faire un enregistrement et du coup, j'allais avoir de la musique a fond dans les oreilles. Bref, je me dépêche, et la le ciel normal, il devient gris. Mais vraiment gris ! Donc, je regarde le ciel je comprend direct ce qu'il va se passer, j'essaye de presser le pas et je tombe sur le sol. Et devinez ce qui a amortis ma chute ? Un caillou. Un fucking caillou. Ce petit caillou de merde a eu le don de m'éclater le genou. J'ai essayer de me relever, je me suis mis à boiter. J'avais super mal et je suis arriver tremper et en retard. Gumi du coup, elle se met à le gueule dessus en mode...

-Mais t'es sérieux ?! Ça fait une demi-heure que je t'attend !!

Excuse-moi mais je me suis éclater le genou et il pleut des cordes dehors ! Comprend moi un peu ! Bref, je rentre, la massue dans la tête elle a pris 50 TONNES de plus que ce matin, dès que j'était rentrer je me suis effondré sur mon lit, j'avait mal à la tête, mal au genou et j'avais froid. Ma soeur est entrée dans ma chambre (sans toquer vas-y fais toi plaiz'), et elle m'a dit un truc du genre...

-C'est bien la première fois que je te voit rentrer sans te jetet sur une banane, est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Ouais, je suis juste pas d'humeur à manger.

-Oh euh, ok...

J'avais peut-être été un peu sec, mais je n'en pouvais vraiment plus. J'avais mal de partout et en plus j'était gelé, je pouvais pas faire genre j'allais bien, j'arrivais pas à mentir. Ensuite je me suis endormi en écoutant de la musique, autrement dit je me suis évanoui en me détruisant la tête. Je suis allé prendre une douche vu que j'étais trempé, et j'en suis là, à raconter mes mésaventures sur un bout de papier pour décompresser... Bon, je suis vraiment fatigué donc je vais dormir, je raconterai sûrement autre demain.


	2. N'est pas

9:39 PM, 7 décembre:

Et je suis de retour... Oui, il est encore arrivé malheurs aujourd'hui, sinon je n'écrirai pas. Enfin, le seul point positif de cette journée c'est que je n'ai pas fais grand chose. Vous vous souvenez quand je vous avais dis avoir une massue de 60 TONNES dans la tête ? Et bien se matin, quabd me suis levé, la massue elle en faisait 90 des TONNES. Et du coup, quand je me suis levé je suis tombé au sol. Parce que j'avais oublié que je m'étais éclater le genou. Là ma tête je crois qu'elle était prète à explosée. Rin est venue voir (encore une fois sans toquée) elle m'a dis un truc comme...

-Ça va ? J'ai entendu un bruit.

-Oui, oui, ça va...

-Comment t'as fais pour tomber ?!

-Ben je m'étais éclater le genoi hier, et je crois que j'ai des sequelles... Et j'ai mal à la tête aussi.

-Eh ?! Bah fallait me le dire, je t'emmène chez le médecin !

Et elle m'a traîner jusque chez le médecin. Déjà j'étais fatigué, j'avais mal au genou et à la tête, l'autre elle me tire jusque chez le médecin, quoi !

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

-Ben je suis tombé et un PUTAIN caillou a amorti ma chute. Et j'ai mal à la tête aussi.

-Eh bien si vous criez comme ça, il ne faut pas s'étonner d'avoir mal à la tête, et pour le genou, je suppose que vous êtes juste très malchanceux.

Le médecin n'a jamais été tendre avec moi...

-Montrez moi votregenou je vais vous mettre un bandage et pour votre tête il suffira de prendre un cachet d'aspirine et de vous reposer le plus longtemps possible.

Dès qu'on est rentrés, j'ai trouvé que c'était le bon moment pour m'évanouir. Oui voilà. Un bon petit malaise dès le matin, en rentrant, c'est bien, non ? Dès que je me suis réveillé, je vous dis pas à quel point j'avais mal... J'avais l'impression que, dans ma tête, il y avait l'équivalent de 2 buildings, 3 immeubles, la muraille de Chine la Tour Eiffel, tout ça, dans ma tête. Et bizarrement, hier, j'avais froid, et après j'ai froid ET CHAUD en même temps... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce monde me torture comme ça...? Du coup, j'ai bu de l'aspirine DÉGUEULASSE et j'avais encore mal à la tête. Merci Dieu. Je sais que tu me déteste mais quand même ! Et part gémir parce-que j'avais mal, et dormir je n'ai rien fais de ma journée... Enfin si, je me suis bien fais chier. Et j'en suis là, une nouvelle fois entrain de raconter mes mésaventures sur un cahier pour décompresser... Je suppose que demain aussi, quelque chose m'arrivera... Et je reviendrai tout raconter, croyez moi !


End file.
